Sweet Redemption
The sequel for Sweet Temptation. I got it started today. It'll be mostly in Lynn's POV. The first chapter is going to be really really sad. Based off a fanfic that my cousin wrote that nearly made me cry. So beware >:3 TATN / Thalia! 03:50, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Chapter One, I Never Wanted To Say Goodbye. As I walked up to the front of the stage, I could hear my black high heels clicking on the ground. It was a funeral. And not any funeral. My boyfriend's. He had died by the hand of his own father, that bastard. Ethan sat in the crowd with my father, the fabled Percy Jackson. It was harder for me than it was for them. I was reminiscing the old memories of him, right up until we'd started dating. The memories were nice but horrible, all at the same time. I didn't want the feeling of Adrastos to leave me. I stopped at the centre, eyeing my family. "Adrastos was more than a brother to me." I started. "He was a lover and friend and a cabin-mate. We'd known each other since age twelve, when I met him. I had come to camp by order of my father. I'll never regret that day, that wonderful day." I took a breath. "As we grew older, Adrastos started to flirt with me. I denied the flirting and was often very mean to him." I managed a pained and tight chuckle. "But as we got older, I started to warm up to him. When we were seventeen, I finally started to flirt back with him." Choking on sobs, I continued, "He was a best friend. My only real friend. I loved him a lot. A-and I can't believe he's gone. In a way, when we hated each other, we still loved each other, as brother and sister." I could feel tears slipping out of my eyes and rolling slowly down my face. I kept on though, pulling the memory of his death to my mind. I glanced at the coffin behind me, with Adrastos's picture hung neatly beside it. I kept talking until I got to his death. "A-A-Adrastos was a... gre-great f-friend to me... I'll-I'll never for-forget him in my mi-m-mind.... He was th-the kindest..." I made the mistake of looking over at Ethan, who sat in the first row and was the spitting image of his father. I broke down, my knees buckling, sobs lightly coming off my breath. There was silence except for my sobs. Then there was a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Luke, Adrastos's father, standing there. "Don't t-touch me!" I demanded, still sobbing. "I'm sorry." He whispered, extending a hand to help me up. I took it and tried not to run back to my seat. The funeral was sad and tedious. I just couldn't believe Adrastos was really gone. Chapter Two, In The Arms Of The Angels Luke was very sorry and sad that his son was gone. No one believed him. He may have been distantly related to me, but he was my least favourite person in the world. I was pretty numb for a long time. Every day was just a repeat of yesterday. I needed a life. I needed to be brought to life. Frozen. I was frozen inside without Adrastos's touch, without his love. He was alive among the dead. But I was dead among the living. Ethan was almost a year old. Luke was a bother too. He said he loved me. As a daughter. I was sick of his lies. "Lynn, please. I'm so terribly sorry about Adrastos." Luke tried again. To avoid him, I moved. To somewhere in Canada, Victoria. I changed my name, dyed my hair and wore contacts. I was now Brianne Drauss. I had black hair and hazel eyes. Luke'd never find me. Ethan shared my last name. We were living in misery, complete misery. I kept Adrastos's locket. I'd even opened it. It was a picture of him as a baby, being held by his mother. His father was smiling warmly, hugging Thalia. I sniffled when I saw it. It was horribly sad. I couldn't stand it. I cried for him. The next day, I went out to get diapers and baby clothes. I stopped at Starbucks for a coffee. In a month, I had enough --partially stolen-- money to go to college. It took me a while, but I made a few friends. Life was looking good for once. Then the worst possible thing happened. I found out I was six weeks pregnant. I knew who the father was. Adrastos. My unborn child's father was dead. And it's older brother's was too. How could I? (A/N:: Wow... I hate myself for writing this. It sucks and is so rushed. Sorry guys.) Category:Angst Category:Percy Category:Hurt/Comfort